Do it for Tobi
by whitebengal14
Summary: Deidara has had these feelings for a while now and only after Tobi makes it clear that he likes Deidara back, the blond wants to take their relationship to the next level. But has no experience. INVOLVES DESCRIPTIVE MAN-SEKS in the red light district. :P
1. The Last Door on the Left

**Warning! **Contains some mature situations, content, places, etc. (mostly in later chapters. COUGHyaoiCOUGH). Don't say I didn't warn you...

Annnnd... I believe this is the first yaoi story I've put up! :D YEY FER ME.

This fic started off as a craaazy dream that showed Deidara lying on the bed all smexy-like with Tobi's reaction to it... (I dont even know how a brothel got thrown in there, but it did, so MEH.)

_ENJOY._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Last Door on the Left  
**

Deidara walked through the streets of a neighboring village, running his hand through his blond hair nervously as men around him were seeking pleasurable desire.

_What am I even doing here? _Deidara thought as someone walked gleefully into a brothel, money in hand, a stuporous look on his face. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this... _ The blond looked away at this, feeling his face redden and thinking that he too would be doing the same thing for reasons not yet known.

Deidara thought back to the scene before he came here.

_"Deidara-sempai, we have to get going soon..." Tobi, Deidara's partner in the Akatsuki whined while flapping his arms urgently. He started at his sempai through his orange mask questionably as Deidara stared into the village below. "we finished the mission and if we don't report back soon, Leader-sama's going to be-"_

_"I know, un." Deidara grouched, turning back around to face his partner, already knowing that Pein-sama would be angry. "I just have something that I need to do. Leave without me."_

_Tobi was shocked. Did Deidara really want him to leave him here? All alone? During the night? The orange-masked man shook the thoughts out of his head._

_"I'm not gonna leave you here sempai, uh-huh!" Tobi crossed his arms stubbornly. A vein twitched in Deidara's head irritably._

_"It'll just be for tonight..." Deidara tried to reason when a sudden thought popped into his mind. "It's a secret mission that Leader-sama wanted me to follow alone," Deidara lied. He just didn't want to be accompanied on this one. "Just leave, brat."_

_Tobi huffed loudly at being called a brat._

_"Fine! Tobi doesn't even CARE if Deidara doesn't come back!" Tobi turned on his heel abruptly turning away from his partner without a second look. "Good. Bye." Tobi stormed away, enunciating every word harshly._

_What Tobi didn't see was Deidara's face, open-mouthed in shock as his eyes followed the retreating back of his immature partner._

Deidara shivered, remembering the harsh words that Tobi had spoken earlier that night. _Did he even mean what he said? Or had he just said that in his anger? _Deidara looked down sadly, hugging himself while gripping his left arm tightly. _How could he-_

Someone tapping on Deidara's arm brought him out of his thoughts suddenly. He turned angrily to look at the man who had dared to touch him, clearly on edge from being in a place like this. The man was short and stout wearing fine robe as he looked around hastily, seeing if anyone was overhearing.

"Sorry to bother you, but you must know..." The man leaned in, quieting his voice so that only the two of them could hear. "Women aren't usually ALLOWED in this part of town..." He whispered in Deidara's ear, hoping that no one had overheard him trying to kick someone out of the red-light district.

Deidara's face turned a soft pink from the man's straightforwardness, but then it immediately turned sour soon after. He tisked, aggravated as he looked left then right to see who would witness. The streets were too full to blow the man up, and besides, Deidara didn't want to risk blowing his cover up with it. Instead, Deidara sighed with a twitch, trying so hard not to bring out the detonating clay in his bag as he forced a smile on his face.

"About that... Y'see..." he swallowed his pride heavily, "I'm a man, un."

The man was shocked, having misinterpreted Deidara's true gender. He laughed nervously.

"O-Oh... A man, huh?" He scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry bout that..." The man immediately took a 180 turn in personality, clasping his hands like a businessman instead of the cautious man Deidara had seen before. "So what can I do for you on a night like tonight?" He smiled at Deidara, rubbing his hands together greedily. Deidara blinked once, then twice, looking at the strange man and trying to figure out where the original mood went. He slowly reached into his back pants pocket for his money.

"Could you show me to the nearest... um..." Deidara hesitated, not really wanting to say what he needed to say. He could just blow the man up and walk right out without taking this embarrassment.

"Oh? You mean one of our brothels...?"

Deidara could feel his face start to heat up, so he lowered his head quickly and hoped that no one coud see his reaction. Slowly, the blond nodded.

"Right this way then."

* * *

"Do you have it all now?" The red-haired woman dressed in a vivacious bunny costume looked at Deidara sweetly, her hand on her hip."You want a host and not a hostess, correct?"

The blond nodded slowly at the busty woman's question as he looked at his surroundings while following behind the woman. The events after he arrived in the weird building went by in a blur, and before he knew it, Deidara was being led down a candle-lit hallway towards a room where he was going to be pleasured. As to why Deidara wanted a man and not a woman... He didn't think his pride could take going to a woman for his problem.

Deidara nodded vaguely at the question asked and continued to look at the tan walls and the brown doors that lined the hallways. He looked away from a particular door when he heard audible moans and thumps coming from inside, wishing in his mind that it would be so simple to turn off one's hearing. It also sickened him to think that he was half-expecting Tobi to burst out one of the rooms trying to scare him, which was one of the many little pranks his partner tried to pull on him. There was _no way_ Tobi would be coming out of THESE rooms.

"Here we are. Last door on the left."

The blond was brought out of his thoughts hastily when the woman stopped in front of the sliding door, turning around to smile kindly at Deidara. He couldn't help but to fidget under her gaze. She wouldn't stop staring and was saying nothing. Finally, Deidara cleared his throat with a cough.

"Uh..."

He reached into his back pocket, figuring that he was suppose to pay her now. When she saw the money, she stepped forward to take it, eyes on him the whole time.

"You nervous?" She asked him finally as she folded her hair behind her ear, her green right eye showing behind red locks. "you look pretty young..."

Deidara frowned at the question asked, scoffing afterward as he placed the wad of bills in the palm of her hand. Who was she to judge anyone that came in here?

"Hell no."

She smiled at the response.

"Good answer."

When the bunny woman was done counting the money, she handed ten-thousand yen (roughly $100) out to Deidara. He took it slowly, confused.

"For being such a cutie," she explained, winking cutely.

"...Thanks, un" he grunted, putting the money back in his pocket. He half-expected the woman to make a move towards the door again, but she didn't. What was she waiting for?

"...So are you going to take it like a man and try him out?"

Deidara snapped his head back up to look at the woman who now wore a mischievous smile on her face. He glared, pissed at the question asked. How DARE she joke about his manliness? He was VERY manly, thank you very much! A vein throbbed in the blonde's head as he answered angrily.

"Well, yeah woman, un," he said matter-o-factly. She giggled at this, finally turning towards the door. Deidara's heart jumped in his chest when she placed her hands on the end of the door in means of sliding it open.

"Call me Vivianne."

**CRASH!**

Both Deidara and Vivianne looked at the door as a curse came from inside, the woman's hand sliding off the door handle. A few clinks of glass was heard and Vivianne thought that that was her cue to leave.

"Good. Now that that's taken care of..." She turned to leave. "Just walk right in. He's waiting for you."

Before Deidara could stop her, she started walking away.

"Buh-bye, Big boy," She blew Deidara a kiss. "Have fun!"

"W-Wai-"

She kept walking until she turned the corner and was gone from Deidara's sight. He was about to follow her until he heard rustling from inside the room. Curiosity that killed the cat with an ice cream truck* got the better of Deidara as he leaned into the door, trying to hear what was happening inside. His acute ninja hearing could hear a ruffle of clothing as the person bended down to pick something up, and clinks of glass was heard soon after. Because Deidara heard a thunk of what appeared to be a side table and curses coming out soon after, Deidara inferred that the person inside had tried to get something out of the drawer of the side table, making something that was glass on top fall over and shatter, then stubbed his toe trying to pick the glass up.

"Come in. Don't mind me," the voice strained slightly.

Deidara jumped, startled by the man's low voice. His heart beat faster, intrigued by the sultry voice that had just called out to him from inside the room. He wanted to slide the door open to see the body that was attached to the voice. Deidara bit his lip as he paused before the sliding door. _What should I do...?_

Suddenly, the sliding door opened and Deidara looked up, startled, almost falling inside. A man as tall as his partner Tobi was standing just inches away from him, his long black hair slung shoulder-length casually over his shoulders, with a lean figure and kind eyes to boot. He looked very handsome, and Deidara could even call him beautiful. Even in his Yukata that just happened to be half-open and a lit cigarette resting lazily in between those pink lips... A blush stained Deidara's cheeks when he realized he was staring.

"Come in, Come in. Don't just stand there," The man chuckled, taking his cigarette out of his mouth with one hand, then using the other to bring Deidara's hand to his mouth, kissing it slowly and looking at Deidara's flushed reaction. Before Deidara could protest, the man had already lead him inside the dark room and shut the door behind him, setting his cigarette on the table, careful of the glass. The man slid his hand delicately in the flap of his gray Yukata, opening it slightly as he ruffled his hair a bit with his other hand, making it more wild.

"Lets' get this over with, shall we?"

Deidara slowly backed up towards the sliding door, unsettled by the man's actions. When the man turned around from the silence and saw Deidara backing up, he looked at Deidara curiously.

"You okay?" He asked, taking a slow step towards Deidara. "This your first time?"

When Deidara didn't answer, the man quickly cornered Deidara against the door, placing both hands on either side of Deidara's head. Deidara's heart raced when he felt the man's body heat against his. _Why.. is he so close..,?_ He shifted uncomfortably as he felt the man's breath on him. _Don't want him this close..._Deidara closed his eyes when the man leaned into him, feeling lips brush the shell of his ear.

"A man, huh?" The man's lips brushed Deidara's ears as he spoke, a finger tracing Deidara's hard chest lazily. "I didn't know I had to do guys too. Oh well..."

"W-Wait, un."

Deidara placed his hands against the man's chest as the man leaned in for the kiss to the mouth. His eyes widened as he violently pushed back against the man's shoulder's, making him stumble back.

"I said wait, un," Deidara said, feeling the need to cover himself up as the man glared back at him, his heart starting to beat normally again.

"The hell was that for?" The man retorted, running his hand through his hair angrily. Deidara took a deep breath, knowing that he should explain himself now.

"Um... I just want to ask you something, un," Deidara fingered his ponytail nervously.

Taken back by Deidara's timidness, the man paused briefly, slightly confused as he looked at Deidara curiously.

"Uh...Okay...?"

Deidara walked to the middle of the room, sitting down on the only futon, trying not to imply anything as he felt uncomfortable. The man watched Deidara carefully, seeing when to make a move.

"There's something.. I'd like to ask you about, un," Deidara repeated as he sat on his legs, clinching his fists on his thighs.

The man sighed, taking his cigarette from the tray he had set it on and after a nod from Deidara in approval, he smoked it.

"I'm all ears," He said as he cautiously sat next to Deidara, not too close. Deidara took a deep breath to tell the man so graciously that,

"There's someone that I want... to show love to..." Deidara paused, feeling the blush creep onto his face once again as he closed his eyes. "And I was wondering if..." he fidgeted "If you could help me, un."

The man was silent, and Deidara peeked over to look at him. The man had his eyes closed, letting out a strew of smoke from his mouth. Deidara was worried. _Maybe this was a stupid idea..._

"Y'mean a guy?"

Deidara nodded slowly, having figured out what the man meant.

"Y-Yeah, un."

The pleasurer paused, standing up and walking over to the table with glass in front of it. Burning out his cigarette on the plate resting on the side table, he let out a long drag of smoke from his mouth.

"Haven't done it with a guy in a long time..." When he turned back and saw Deidara's shocked look, he scoffed. "Why're you so surprised? You just said you wanted to be better for this guy, right?" He walked back over to Deidara, leaning down to stare into his eyes. "What kinda guy is he?"

Deidara blushed, trying to remember traits about Tobi.

* * *

**A/Ns: Awww.. Dei's so cwute. I jus' wanna pinch his cheeks and squeeze them! xD**

**The next chapter is up already, and to tell you the truth? It's a bazillion times more better than this one. :/ Mostly because it's more recent and makes a lot more sense. I dunno. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and the next, pleease~**

***Curiosity the cat got killed by an ice cream truck cause Junie B Jones said that Meanie Jim said so. :D I still giggle about this book...=.=**


	2. The Start of Many Problems

**Do It For Tobi  
By: Whitebengal14**

Tobi/Dei (yaoi~)

**A/N:** ...When I think about why I haven't updated this in so long, all my excuses end up leading to the fact that the story doesn't have much plot. I mean, I know what's going to happen in it, but the plot isn't realistic, the characters are out-of-character (which isn't THAT bad, I guess) and the fact that... It's... not that... great. D: I mean, after reviewing and trying to get help on this story for 3 or so years, I've now come to the conclusion that... This story DOESN'T make any sense, the plot is CHOPPY and kinda CHEESY (As is expected for a story thought up in 6th/7th grade) But I dunno...

I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm going to be putting this chapter up anyways. I'm done with trying to make this plot line work and i'm keeping in all the cheesy scenarios. (Ohh... there is one good thing about this story... It gives a detailed description in male sexts. Ohohohoho-pervy~)

*ahem* I hope that the ones who've enjoyed this chapter will comment and say why you've liked this story so far. Cuz I've lost A LOT of hope in it. :/ (and I might not put up another chapter. I dunno~)

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Deidara shifted in his seat nervously as the man's gaze bore into him, awaiting the answer to his question asked. The blond swallowed thickly, his voice coming out slightly strained from anxiety.

"What kinda guy is... Tobi?" The bomber-nin asked dumbly, still obviously panicky about the whole situation. Here he was, in the red-light district, at a brothel and sitting next to a _man_ who did _sex_ for a living. Of course he was nervous. Especially nervous about what he had just asked the man to do. He shifted in his place on the floor, the tatami mat underneath creaking from his movement. "What do you wanna know, un?" Deidara grunted, facing the man with integrity and even a hint of fortitude.

"I don't know. Anything you'd want to tell me about."

The black-haired man exhaled the smoke out of his mouth from his cigarette in a long stream, the cancer stick resting comfortably in between slender fingers as he did so. His raven hair fell forward when he leaned into the cigarette, taking another drag from it and blowing out another stream of smoke.

"Maybe the reason why you like him?" He stated, making it obvious that he knew nothing of the man that the blond was talking about.

"Why I like him...?" Deidara echoed, looking at the man with a steady gaze. He swallowed profoundly when the man looked back, expectant. The blond ran his gloved hand quickly through his hair, thinking about how he should explain things to the man. Where should he even start? _Oh yeah, Tobi and I are both in an outlawed Ninja assassin group and we execute people for a living._ that would be an conversation that wouldn't go over too well.

The ninja sighed, thinking about his dilemma as he rested his head on his gloved hand, the mouths underneath not liking the material covering them one bit. It would've been difficult for Deidara to come to this place without some sort of disguise to hide the fact that he was ninja, hence the gloves covering the fact that he had mouths on his palms. The clothing he wore was natural for a normal person in a village like this one and he had his hair down for a change, probably the reason why he almost got kicked out of the Red Light District for looking like a woman. In any case, he hoped that the man wouldn't discover his big secret.

When Deidara cleared his throat and began explaining why he liked Tobi, starting off by telling the man quirks that he found annoying, which ended up being a longer list than anything else, the man listened contently, continuing to smoke his cigarette as he did. He found the blond interesting and couldn't help but to chuckle when the blond gave great detail of the time when he had hilariously abused Tobi.

"In any case, un," Deidara huffed after he explained the most of it, crossing his arms and trying to change the subject when it got uncomfortable. "If it wasn't for that stupid job we got, none of this bullshit would've happened," Deidara griped, obviously referring to where he was right now. "I wouldn't be here right now and I certainly wouldn't be learning to... appease the annoying bastard."

From out of the corner of his eye, Deidara could see the man raise an eyebrow, a motion that made the blond even more uncomfortable, despite the fact that the man was looking at him with even more curiosity now.

"'Stupid job?'" The man inquired, tilting his head and cocking his thin eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

Deidara huffed irritably, knowing that he had the man's full, undivided attention now since he opened his big mouth.

"It happened about a week ago," Deidara started, reminiscing about the past. "We were out on a job that involved an important business transaction for our boss. We were _supposed_ to find the client, inform him of his debt and get the money from him, but Tobi insisted we use another method. He refused to listen to my opinions and instead took the matter into his own damn hands, which he thought would be the better option, un." Deidara snorted in spite of him.

"When we found the guy, Tobi said that I should wait outside while he, a minor might I add, would be the one doing the questioning. Unfortunately, when I tried to tell him otherwise, the client came out and I was forced to stay quiet. What _really_ pissed me off was that the client _liked_ Tobi and even **INVITED HIM INSIDE FOR TEA AND CAKE.**"

The blond shook his head, ill at ease by what he had to put up with. "I refused to go inside with the happy bunch, so I stayed outside. Of _course_ it started to rain and I got so sick with a bad fever that we couldn't even travel back to tell the boss about the transaction, which was made by the way." Deidara took a deep breath, hoping that he could tell the rest without messing it up and that his face wasn't going red.

"Even still, he... Refused to go back until my fever was gone. He stayed up all night with me and made sure that I was okay... It was at that moment that I... fell for him."

There. He said it.

Deidara closed his eyes after the statement, waiting for the man's response. When the pleasurer shifted in his seat, the blond opened his eyes and an immediate blush spread over his cheeks at the man's sudden closeness. Warm puffs of air from the man's slightly parted lips made Deidara fidget in his seat, unconsciously leaning backwards.

"And?" The man asked, looking at the younger man with a fixed gaze.

"A-And what?" Deidara responded shakily, slightly deterred by the man's close proximity. "That's it..."

The two stared at each other for a while until Deidara broke the eye contact, looking away uncomfortably. At that the man sighed, leaning back and running his hands tiredly through his hair.

"Am I going to fuck you or not?"

Deidara's head snapped up, looking at the man in dismay at what was said.

"W-What...?"

"That's what you do in the Red Light District, don't you? Otherwise, why would you come here? For a psychiatrist? Not a chance." The man sighed irritably, resting his head on a single finger, his elbow resting on his knee. "You've paid for me already, haven't you?"

When the blond nodded slowly, still uneasy about the whole situation, the man smirked and suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed Deidara's arm. Almost immediately, Deidara's opposite hand reached out to detain the man, but thought against it based on what happened next.

"Then that means I still get to fuck you."

The prostitute was over him in seconds, holding him to the ground with a strong grip and keeping him from moving. When Deidara made means of struggling, the man frowned, moving his hands so that they kept Deidara's wrists to the floor, body placed in between the blond's legs.

"What? You change your mind about this, kid?"

The blond immediately scowled darkly at the remark, glaring malevolently at the man above him.

"I'm not. A fucking. Kid," He spat, seeing the man raise his eyebrow minutely. "I'm seventeen years old." _And I could kill you easily with a single, effortless twitch of the fingers._ The blond thought, obviously pissed at the man who technically called him a child. Instead of quarreling, the man chuckled at the younger man underneath him, loving the way the blond squirmed under his gaze. He smiled, drinking in the blond's body language and the body that just _begged_ to be touched.

"You're not a kid, hmmm?" The man chided, leaning in closer to Deidara's face and loving how the blond blushed deliciously. Deidara couldn't help but to notice the nasal grunt that resembled his own. "Tell me, blondie..."

The bomber-nin frowned at the nickname in spite of the embarrassment on his cheeks, shifting his hands so that they rested beside his body, yet away from the man's touch.

"Don't call me-"

A thumb stroking the blond's cheek made Deidara clamp his mouth shut, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. The bomber-nin almost missed it when gentle fingers cupped his face and then when lips were suddenly pressed to his own. The prostitute's mouth moving softly, gently against his made Deidara sharply suck in air through his nose, eyes widening from the sudden, affectionate contact. By the time the blond got his mind to work again, he realized that the man was murmuring something to him.

"Move your lips against mine."

A groan passed Deidara's mouth when the man's hands lowered, fingers slipping under his shirt, palming his fishnet-covered stomach. That sure wasn't expected. The gentle touch continued, the hand moving side to side on Deidara's abdominal muscles while the man's lips moved sensually along his. The bomber-nin made a noise in the back of his throat when the man's tongue poked out and started to trace his lower lip before sliding inside, rubbing the wet appendage on the roof of Deidara's mouth, encouraging him to play. The blond's eyes widened when he realized that the man's saliva tasted somewhat like gunpowder, probably from the cigarettes he smoked earlier, and the musky taste ended up turning him on considerably.

Deidara sat up at this, pushing the man back by his shoulders and placing his gloved hand on the man's cheek. He tried his very best to deepen the kiss with his tongue, taking the initiative this time. The pleasurer suddenly broke contact, hand sliding out from underneath Deidara's shirt as he leaned back, smiling at the fact that the younger man seemed to be out of breath. Cocky bastard.

"Was that your first kiss?" The man asked simply, chuckling when Deidara looked away with a huff.

"So what, un," He replied stubbornly, looking at the man from out of the corner of his eye. His chest rose as he took a deep, shaky breath at the sight before him. The man's gray Yukata was opened wider from the previous kiss, showing a bit of his undergarments and a smooth-looking chest and making Deidara take a gulp of air when he realized he was staring.

There was a rustle of clothing as the man moved over him once again, Deidara leaning forward to meet him when the man offered a second kiss, which was slower and deeper. The younger man's motions were awkward yet sincere as he led the kiss with his tongue this time, brows furrowed in a determination of sorts. Even though the second kiss lasted much longer than Deidara's first kiss, both men had to breathe sometime and when the black-haired man pulled away, the blond tisked, breathing heavier than when they started.

"Why'd you stop...?" Deidara breathlessly asked, glaring at the man above him. His question was left unanswered when the man-whore slipped both hands under his shirt, tugging it upwards in means of taking it off. Before Deidara could protest, his body was lifted up by very strong hands and the shirt was tugged over his head, his fishnet shirt underneath going with it. The blond's eyes narrowed as the man's eyes widened, looking at the stitched up skin right over his heart. Deidara sighed, running his hand through his hair as he sat on the man's lap, watching the prostitute's reaction to the sewn up part of the biggest art he could make...

"How did you... What happened?" The pleasurer asked, eying the stitches cautiously. Deidara shook his head, wriggling a bit on the man's lap when a hand ghosted up his thigh and to his chest.

"It's nothing," Deidara mumbled, not wanting to have to go into detail about what it was actually for. Quickly, he thought up an excuse. "Just a job that went wrong, that's all..." When the man's brows furrowed, probably thinking about what kind of job the blond had to get injuries like that, Deidara scoffed, tisking. "It happened years ago. I'm fine now."

Before the prostitute could respond, Deidara silenced his suspicions with another kiss, wrapping his arms around the prostitute's neck. Either the man gave up or he just didn't care, Deidara didn't know, but he found himself yet again lowered to the floor. He moaned when the man's hand started to roam again, idly thinking that those hands were intoxicating as they went lower and lower... Until one hand slipped into his draw-string pants.

"Tell me, blondie..." the man took advantage to ask again while Deidara was left speechless due to the sudden change of heart. "What do they call you?"

Deidara's head turned to the side, away from the man's gaze and a blush on his face as he took a deep breath when the man's fingers started stroking his left hip. His brain was a bit fuzzy from the sensual ministrations on his lower body, a feeling slightly uncomfortable but surely not unwelcome.

"What... they call me?"

Now that was something to think about. If somehow his real name could be linked back to the Akatsuki, or even the land he grew up it, it could prove to be disastrous. Especially since he was undercover, Deidara thought quickly as to what fake name he should tell the man.

"My name..."

The blond closed his eyes, sighing. His thoughts immediately turned to the land he grew up, the kids on the street who would always run from him, calling him a monster. The man above him waited patiently for him to continue, his fingers now running over the abdominal muscles of the blond's stomach. Deidara took a deep, unnoticed breath to calm his nerves.

"I-It's *Okamoto," The blond stuttered out. He cleared his throat awkwardly when the man resting above him smiled, leaning his face closer to Deidara's and rested his forehead against the blond's. In response, Deidara closed his eyes, feeling his face start to heat up. Which was _really_ getting irritating.

When he felt a gentle hand reach behind his head, however, Deidara's eyes opened slowly, eyebrows furrowing at the loving contact as the man stroked his hair back and away from his face. The two stared at each for a while before the man chuckled, beginning to speak.

"Before I tell you my name, Okamoto..." He started, smiling at Deidara and leaning in to rest his head against the blond's shoulder; soft, black hair tickling the younger male's neck. Deidara felt a warm tongue trace the shell of his ear, and he shivered, waiting for the man to continue.

"I'll tell you the first thing you should know about having sex..."

Deidara's eyes widened, totally caught off guard from the embarrassing statement made. _What the hell? Was that necessary?_

"Oka, your hair is as beautiful as a woman's..."

With that one little phrase whispered seductively in the bomber-nin's ear, the mood in the room instantly took a turn for the worse, Deidara biting his lip to hold himself in check as much as possible.

"Rule number one..." He pushed against a surprised prostitute's shoulder, moving the man off of him so he could sit up as he continued his lesson. "If you want to continue living as you are now, you will never _EVER_ compare me to a woman again. **EVER**."

At first the man just stared, disbelief present on his handsomely, gorgeous face as Deidara glared malevolently below him. When the man chuckled, closing his eyes to laugh out loud, this caught the blond off guard yet again. That sure was happening a lot recently...

"W-What the hell's so funny?" Deidara asked, shifting his body so that his legs were bent, resting on either side of the man's hips in a tight embrace. He gulped when he realized that he was starting to like the man's laugh, a powerful and deep sound.

"See there?" The prosty started, still chuckling deep in his throat. "Giving you that nickname like I did, calling you in that way made you give me an angry reaction. I'm guessing you're not fond of nicknames?"

The man chuckled again when Deidara looked away, pissed over what the man said; He was right.

"But if I do this..."

When the man shifted in between his legs, rubbing against his thigh, Deidara looked down, startled; The man was moving down his chest, kneeling down towards his abdomen. Hot breaths were felt on Deidara's stomach, making his muscles jump when a tongue slowly poked out of the man's mouth, pressing against the contours of the younger man's stomach.

"Mmm... Oka-chan..."

From hearing the sultry groan that vibrated against his stomach, Deidara's hips automatically grinded upwards when the wet appendage dove seductively into his bellybutton hole, a moan passed the bomber-nin's lips, wanting more of the pleasant sensation...

"Ah-hahh..."

"See? Same word, different reactions. Are you learning anything yet?"

The man leaned in again smugly, capturing Deidara's lips this time with another kiss, their tongues immediately starting to dance sensually. When air became necessary, the two parted, breaths intermingling and lust pooling in their bodies. It had been a long night and Deidara was sure he didn't have much more time until it was time for him to go.

"My name is Shotaro, by the way. But you can call me Sho, or Shota."

Deidara warily opened his eyes from the new information given and he couldn't help but to smile, wanting to try the prostitute's name out for himself.

"S-Sho-"

His lips were captured with yet another kiss and he was completely lost in pleasure when the man's hands started to roam freely now.

* * *

The orange-masked Akatsuki stomped quite heavily down the hallways of the hideout, furious by what his partner had told him earlier that night.

_"Just leave, brat..."_

"Humph! Tobi's not a brat in any way!" The immature member stated proudly and to himself. "Sempai's so mean to Tobi...!"

The tall, dark-haired man continued to stomp his way down the musky hallways, his destination? The leader's office for his report.

* * *

"I-I can't... S-Sho..."

Deidara moaned loudly, his head twisting from side to side as he was jabbed over and over in that spot that robbed his speech and only left him with piteous moans and groans of pleasure. Though the bomber-nin's stamina had been incredible, his still-immature body couldn't handle all the new sensations and pleasurable pain that was coming from his lower body. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before. The sensation that came from his lower region was sensational and all he could do was widen his legs as much as possible so that the prostitute could show him in every way how good he could feel.

Once the two had started to get freaky, Deidara was given the ropes of sex while Shotaro had started his routine o' pleasure; the blond had to admit that he had never felt so good in his entire life. Creating bombs and blowing things up with them had no comparison to what he was feeling right now, what he was experiencing right now. It was definitely an art in itself.

An especially rough thrust made Deidara's back arch, seeing white as all of the sensations he was feeling seemed to come together in his lower abdomen, holding there as if waiting to explode. The hand on his cock quickened its' pace and before he knew what was happening, he felt like he was exploding like one of his clay bombs. A single art of release.

The inner walls of Deidara clamped down on the rigid cock inside of him, drowning in bliss for what seemed like a few minutes but in reality only being a couple of seconds. A loud moan passed his lips, too loss in pleasure to worry about sounding like a woman as liquids landed on his chest in long, thick streams. As though Deidara thought that it couldn't get any better, the brutal thrusting ceased suddenly, Shotaro's whole body shaking uncontrollably as he pulled out; a husky groan filling the air as he released as well. It was against regulations to release into the customers in fear of spreading any diseases and/or unwanted pregnancies, hence the reason why the prostitute had pulled out, releasing into his own hand.

As Deidara breathed deeply, trying to get his lungs to regulate, he couldn't help but to smile.

"Amazing, huh?"

The single statement made by the pleasurer instantly made Deidara frown, turning his head away with a huff.

"It was okay for my first time, if that's what you're asking."

Once Shotaro had cleaned the both of them up with a wet rag (it had been in a bowl by the side of the dresser), he told Deidara the importance of cleanliness and what to do "the moment after". Deidara had gotten dressed quickly, asking about the soreness shyly only to find out that a bath would do him some good.

When Deidara was ready to leave for 'home', Shotaro stopped him before he went out the door, arms wrapping around his waist.

"Make sure you come back sometime, mmkay?" A gentle kiss was placed on Deidara's neck. "I have more... _stuff_ to show you..."

Once Deidara agreed with a nod of his head, he left the prostitute's room, walking down the long hallways and thinking about what he had just got himself into.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES (is bolded):**

Sorry, a lot of the end seems a bit rushed... I had to finish it off in one night because i wouldnt have time Friday (sleeping over a friends' house that night) and Saturday would be spent checking allll my messages. Cuz im going to be gone for a week at a Summer Church Camp thingy thing. (I HOPE i dont come back with a disgust for yaoi.. that happened once.. it was horrible. D: ) But yes, when I get back I'll edit the story more. Sorry I didn't really do it BEFORE I put it up...

Uhhh.. what else... Oh yeah, Haha. I put this chatper off for what, 4 or 5 years? xDD Im such a hoooooooorrible person, yo. I hope you enjoyed it~

AND YOU BETTER COMMENT. OR I'LL POOP ON YOU. **ALLLL** OF YOU.

***ahem* Yeah. Make sure you _review_ and tell me why you want me to continue it. Cuz.. I dont think im going to. ;D  
Oh! And if you have a favourite story of mine and I havent updated it in a looong time, you can leave a comment on this fic and i'll see what i can do. (During the summer camp, im going to try to work on To Die a Little Death, so uhhh.. THE END.)  
**

*Okamoto is the name of the artist that Deidara's art is based off of. His full name is Taro Okamoto~


End file.
